Rockabye
"Rockabye" is a song sung by Numbuh 3 and Gumball. The song was originally performed by Clean Bandit. In Me and My Girls: Lemonade Stand-Off, Numbuh 3 and Gumball sang it as they sold lemonade. Lyrics Gumball Call it love and devotion Call it a mom's adoration, foundation A special bond of creation, hah For all the single moms out there Going through frustration Kuki Sanban, Gumball Watterson Sing, make them hear 1: Numbuh 3 and Gumball She works at nights, by the water She's gone astray, so far away From her father's daughter She just wants a life for her baby All on her own, no one will come She's got to save him (daily struggle) 1: Numbuh 3 and Gumball She tells him, "Oh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love." "I'm gonna give you all of my love." "Nobody matters like you." (Stay up there, stay up there!) She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life." (Straight!) "You're gonna grow and have a good life." "I'm gonna do what I've got to do." (Stay up there, stay up there!) Numbuh 3 and Gumball So, rockabye, baby, rockabye I'm gonna rock you Rockabye, baby, don't you cry Somebody's got you Rockabye, baby, rockabye I'm gonna rock you Rockabye, baby, don't you cry Ah, Rockabye, no 1: Gumball and Numbuh 3 Rockabye, rocka-rocka-rocka-bye (Rockabye, yeah, yeah) Rockabye, rocka-rocka-rocka-bye 2: Gumball and Numbuh 3 Single mum, how're you doing out there? Facing the hard life, without no fear (Yeah!) Just so you know that you really care 'Cause any obstacle come, you're well prepared (Oh, no!) And no, mama, you never shed tear 'Cause you have to shed things year after year And you give the yout love beyond compare (Yeah!) You find his school fee and the bus fare (Yeah!) Mh, Marie, the paps' disappear In the wrong bar, can't find him nowhere Steadily your workflow, heavily you know So you nah stop, no time, no time fi a jeer Numbuh 3 Now she got a six-year-old Trying to keep him warm Trying to keep out the cold When he looks in her eyes He don't know he is safe 2: Numbuh 3 When she says, "Oh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love." "I'm gonna give you all of my love." "Nobody matters like you." Numbuh 3 and Gumball So, rockabye, baby, rockabye I'm gonna rock you Rockabye, baby, don't you cry Somebody's got you Rockabye, baby, rockabye I'm gonna rock you Rockabye, baby, don't you cry (Badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then) Ah, Rockabye, no 2: Numbuh 3l and Gumball Rockabye, rocka-rocka-rocka-bye (Rockabye, yeah, yeah) Rockabye, rocka-rocka-rocka-bye Rockabye, don't bother cry Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo Rockabye, don't bother cry Angels surround you, just dry your eye Numbuh 3 Now she got a six-year-old Trying to keep him warm Trying to keep out the cold When he looks in her eyes He don't know he is safe when she says 1: Numbuh 3 and Gumball She tells him, "Oh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love." "I'm gonna give you all of my love." "Nobody matters like you." (Stay up there, stay up there!) She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life." (Straight!) "You're gonna grow and have a good life." "I'm gonna do what I got to do.", yeah Numbuh 3 and Gumball So, rockabye, baby, rockabye ''(Rockabye, rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) '' I'm gonna rock you Rockabye, baby, don't you cry ''(Rockabye, rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) '' Somebody's got you Rockabye, baby, rockabye ''(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) ''I'm gonna rock you Rockabye, baby, don't you cry ''(Badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then) ''Ah, Rockabye 3: Numbuh 3 and Gumball Rockabye, don't bother cry Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky ''(Ah, Rockabye!) ''Rockabye, don't bother cry ''(Yeah!) '' Angels surround you, just dry your eye ''(Yeah, ah, rockabye!) '' Rockabye, don't bother cry ''(No!) ''Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky ''(Oh, Rockabye! '' Rockabye, don't bother cry Angels surround you, just dry your eye Category:Songs